Falsche Wahrheiten
by Reiku Ikuma
Summary: Alphonse se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida en Alemania mientras Edward es acosado por una misteriosa organizacion que trata de obligarlo a duplicar las bombas de uranio. Las cosas empeoran cuando Edward debera elegir entre su hermano o una guerra mundial. Posterior a Conquistador de Shamballa. Resumen cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Primer Fanfic de FMA!

Es despues de que ambos llegaran a nuestro mundo, pero ignorando la ecena final donde Ed y Al se marchan. Noa no saldra aqui, solo porque no.

FMA no me pertenece...

* * *

Al rodo perezosamente en el sillón, aburrido y con un creciente dolor de espalda por la inactividad de simplemente estar tumbado en el sillón por más de una hora

Había pasado solo una semana desde que había cruzado la puerta y llegado a este nuevo mundo, una semana desde que había vuelto a estar al lado de su hermano mayor como tanto había deseado, la semana más aburrida y larga de toda su vida. Desde que Ed cerró la puerta de su apartamento detrás de ellos en esta nueva ciudad Alphonse no había salido ni una sola vez, a partir de la mañana del segundo día Ed había tomado un extraño pero ya conocida actitud de hermano mayor responsable y sobreprotector, le dijo que hasta que Al no supiera leer Alemán y no tuviera registros no podía andar por ahí libremente, igual que con un perro que aún no tiene placa y collar. Alphonse había llegado a esa comparación poco después, pero él le había prometido a Ed que haría todo lo que le dijera ¡Claro que esa noche había estado demasiado ebrio de felicidad al estar abrazado de su hermano mayor!

Hablando de Ed, él había estado en casa con Alphonse los primeros días, le ayudo a leer este nuevo idioma, el lenguaje fue el mismo, solo un acento diferente, como si hablaras enojado todo el tiempo, pero la escritura fue completamente diferente, Ed le había traído un libro, algo así como una novela romántica, la típica historia del héroe que salva a la damisela en peligro, solo había leído un cuarto del libro debido a que no entendía la mayoría de las palabras y era aburrido.

Solo quería tomar el estúpido libro y tirarlo a la cara de su hermano, pero Edward no estaba aquí, había salido temprano esa mañana, dijo que era un trabajo importante, "cosas de adultos", Al quiso ir con él, pero Ed le dio un rotundo no y se fue. ¡La idea de lanzar el libro en su cara de su hermano era cada vez mejor en su mente!

Tal vez podría salir de casa mientras Ed estuvo fuera, pero la posibilidad de ser descubierto era demasiado alta, probablemente Ed había hablado con esa señora de la florería de abajo para pedirle vigilarlo, la señora parecía ser agradable, y Alphonse sentía que ya la había visto antes, pero no pudo recordar quien era exactamente, sus recuerdos se habían vuelto confusos y borros en lugar de regresar como en un principio había sido, y estos solo venían mientras dormía, sin duda sus recuerdos fueron aún mejores que ese libro, tal vez él podría escribir un libro con ellos.

Alphonse se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se acomodó su ropa, la camisa negra con bordes blancos que hace mucho tiempo pertenecieron a su hermano al igual que el llamativo abrigo rojo, Ed le había dicho que esa ropa seria mal vista aquí pero Alphonse no tenía nada más que usar, la ropa actual de Edward era demasiado grande para que el pudiera usarla así que por el momento seguiría con esto, al fin y al cabo que nunca salió de casa. Pero hoy sería diferente, el saldría sin su hermano y volvería mucho antes de la hora a la que su hermano volvía a casa, dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared viendo que apenas fueron las tres de la tarde, Edward volvía a casa alrededor de las seis, tenía perfectamente dos horas para caminar, ver un poco de la ciudad y volver, no pasaría nada malo ¿verdad? Con ese pensamiento en mente abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento.

* * *

Edward Elric nunca fue y nunca será una persona paciente, y mucho menos tolerante, había estado sentado en esta sala de espera del edificio de ciencias por más de cuatro horas, lo suficiente como para hacer un hueco en el sillón y hacer su trasero adolorido, si esta reunión a la que le había llamado ese profesor no fuera tan importante para él se habría ido hace un rato ya, pero Edward realmente necesitaba un nuevo empleo, ahora que tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo y a su hermano menor y necesitaba dinero para hacer los papeles para nacionalizar a Alphonse, la secretaria le había dicho que el Profesor Lethood no se había presentado todavía, pero que podía esperarlo. Eso había sido hace cuatro horas, Ed había disparado miradas molestas a la secretaria que solo sonreía tímidamente y se encogía de hombros.

Finalmente se levantó con un suspiro aburrido, tomo su abrigo del respaldo del sillón e hizo una despedida con la mano a la secretaria que se apresuró a decir que pospondría su cita para otro día, Ed salió a la calle y miro la hora en su reloj de bolsillo, a pesar de ser temprano las nubes de tormenta se habían expandido por el cielo oscureciendo la ciudad y comenzaría a llover pronto.

Mientras caminaba a casa pensó en Al, seguramente estaría aburrido de estar encerrado y solo, Ed sonrió para sí mismo, mañana llevaría a Al a visitar la ciudad, tendrían todo el día para pasarla juntos fuera de casa, con ese feliz pensamiento en mente corrió a casa para evitar la lluvia.

* * *

Alphonse estaba maravillado, solo a unas cuadras del apartamento había un gran mercado junto a una plaza, había mucha gente comprando y viendo la mercancía mientras los niños jugaban ruidosamente en la plaza, todo era bastante alegre y colorido, Al camino tranquilamente por ahí observando a las personas y repitiendo palabras en voz baja intentando copiar el llamativo acento alemán, algunas personas se le habían quedado viendo durante unos segundos, Al supuso que era por su ropa, tal como Ed había dicho, pero el recordó que cuando estuvo en ese traje de armadura gigante la gente lo veía raro también, y aunque las miradas eran algo normal para él desde hace mucho tiempo siempre se sintió incomodo, pero la gente solo pensaría que era un extranjero y volverían a sus propios asuntos, Alphonse alcanzo el gorro de su abrigo y se lo puso, algo apenado ahora. Después de caminar a lo largo y alrededor del mercado decidió que era la hora de regresar a casa, las nubes se habían puesto aún más negras que cuando salió y si regresaba empapado seria obvio que desobedeció a Ed, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y camino por donde había venido cuando escucho un fuerte ruido a sus espaldas, como cajas cayendo y algunos gritos molestos, giro un poco la cabeza para ver a sus espaldas. Un hombre fortachón con un traje militar había tirado un puesto de frutas, algunas de las manzanas habían rodado a sus pies, la mujer de la tienda grito molesta, algo que parecía una obscenidad, la mujer se agacho a recoger las cosas cuando otros soldados salieron de ahí cerca y comenzaron a tirar más cosas y pisar algunas de las frutas, un hombre del puesto continuo al de la mujer se acercó y trato de detener a los soldados, estos simplemente lo golpearon en la cara gritándole que no se entrometiera, más gente del mercado se acercó, algunos hombres golpearon a los soldados sumamente indignados, los gritos comenzaron a llenar la calle como más soldados aparecían, la gente solo pareció enojarse más al ver soldados cargando armas de fuego en lugar de ser intimidados por ellas. El caos se desato aun peor cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse por las calles.

* * *

Edward había evitado el camino del mercado, había escuchado rumores de revueltas ahí y se estaban volviendo cada vez más violentas, además de que no le gustaba pasar por ahí, era demasiado ruido y gente estorbando el camino por todos lados, Ed no estaba de ánimo para lidiar con ello ahora, tomo el camino largo a casa con paso acelerado para evitar la lluvia, una vez que subió las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos lentamente saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¡He vuelto!- dijo con una sonrisa y entro, justo cuando puso un pie dentro del apartamento supo que algo no estaba bien, todas las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, además de que el libro que le había traído a Al estaba en el suelo junto al sillón -Al, ¿dónde estás?- Ed pregunto en voz alta mientras caminaba a los dormitorios del segundo piso, ambos estuvieron vacíos, Ed podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápido, alterado volvió a bajar las escaleras para comprobar sus sospechas, el llamativo abrigo rojo había desaparecido del perchero. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba saliendo del apartamento murmurando para sí mismo. Una vez que encontrara a ese niño lo arrastraría a casa y le daría una paliza que jamás olvidaría, la única manera de tratar con adolecentes rebeldes fue con amor duro, y eso es lo que su irresponsable hermano menor iba a recibir después de desobedecerlo.

* * *

Al corrió rápidamente lejos del alboroto, no tenía idea de hacia dónde iba pero tenía que alejarse de ahí rápido antes de que las cosas se pusieron peor, tuvo que empujar a algunas personas para seguir corriendo, algunas de ellos le dieron palmadas o gritaron cosas después de ser empujados, pero Al no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que le gritaban, sabía muy bien que él no tenía aliados en esto y si algunos de los dos "bandos" se fijó en el como objetivo, sin alquimia, seguramente no podría hacer mucho, aun con las habilidades de combate que su maestra le enseño, si se mostraba fuerte las personas o los soldados le atacarían, tendría que encogerse como un gusano entre la gente y salir del lio ileso, volver a casa antes que Ed… Diablos, con todo esto, Ed debió de haber vuelto antes a casa, solo esperaba ser más rápido y llegar antes que él.

Con el humo del fuego fue aún más difícil de ver, Al comenzó a dudar si estaba corriendo al lado correcto, si no fue así solo tendría más problemas, el ruido del alboroto se hizo cada vez peor, no tenía idea de cuando había comenzado a haber fuego involucrado en esto, cuando Ed le había contado la situación actual del país nunca se imaginó algo como esto, y eso que solo había comenzado como un pequeño alboroto entre unos cuantos soldados, giro la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver detrás de él, pero la visión era la misma que por delante, humo negro y gente corriendo y gritando, Al escucho algunos niños llorando cerca de ahí, supuso que debía de ser la plaza que había visto cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió una oleada de alivio de saber que corrió hacia el lado correcto, pero antes de que pudiera volver a voltear hacia adelante choco contra algo grande y robusto, Al cayo hacia atrás en el suelo por el impacto. Un hombre alto y exageradamente musculoso se volvió hacia él, tenía un grueso bigote rubio que cubría su boca y un único rizo que sobresalía de su frente en la cabeza calva, era la copia exacta del Mayor Armstrong, pero este en lugar de sonreírle y brillar como lo haría Armstrong en Amestris lo haría al verlo, este le miro con desprecio, tenía ropa igual que los soldados que había visto antes, pero llena de insignias y decoración mostrando que era de un rango superior, miro a Al de pies a cabeza y levanto un poderoso brazo hacia arriba con el puño preparado para golpearle, Al cerro los ojos y espero el inevitable golpe.

Para su sorpresa este nunca llego, en cambio escucho el ruido de metal siendo golpeado, abrió los ojos para encontrar la espalda de su hermano mayor frente a él, sosteniendo el puño de este otro Armstrong.

El brazo automail de Ed temblaba sosteniendo el puño musculoso, pero no cedió, se mantuvo de pie entre los dos y aprovecho la confusión del otro Armstrong para golpearle en la cara con su puño humano, una vez que el hombre retrocedió, Ed tomo el brazo de su hermano con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y lo jalo poniéndolo de pie y corriendo arrastrándolo lejos de ahí, Al escucho el ruido del otro Armstrong gritándoles, pero no les siguió.

Ed corrió todo el camino jalando del brazo de Al hasta el apartamento, incluso en las escaleras había jalado de su brazo con fuerza. Al normalmente le habría dicho que podía caminar solo, pero Ed tenía una mirada oscura y llena de enojo reprimido en su cara, sería mejor quedarse callado y esperar el inevitable castigo que su hermano le daría, pero a pesar de todo lo que paso, no se arrepintió de haber salido de casa.

Ed lucho con la cerradura del departamento al abrirlo solo con una mano, una vez que la abrió empujo a Alphonse adentro y cerro una vez más, dio un suspiro molesto y se pasó las manos por la cara, ordenando las palabras en su mente, no iba a gritarle a Alphonse, simplemente no podría hacerlo. Al le miró fijamente, tal vez si se disculpaba sería mejor.

-Hermano, yo no sabía que algo así podría pasar… - Al dijo en voz baja, Ed levanto una mano hacia el indicando que se callara.

-¿Qué no sabías que eso podría pasar? ¡Al, te dije claramente que esas cosas están pasando! ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¡Ese sujeto te ataco porque te vez como un extraño!- Ed trato de mantener su voz tranquila, pero salió como un grito con ira reprimida de todas formas, sus ojos observaron todo el cuerpo de su hermano buscando lesiones, pero parecía no haber ninguna.

-¿Y porque atacan a los extraños?- Al pregunto aun con voz baja

-Eso no importa, lo peor de todo es que te fuiste, ¡cuando claramente te dije que no lo hicieras!- Ed subió aun mas su tono de voz, puso sus manos en las caderas.

- Lo siento…- Al miro a otro lado, pero no parecía realmente arrepentido, pero ese tono de voz baja y falsamente inocencia fue suficiente para calmar a Ed un poco.

-No importa, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca. Entiendo que estés aburrido pero no puedes salir solo. Ahora…- Ed extendió la mano hacia su hermano, Al le miro confundido - La chaqueta, dámela- Ed dijo en todo de orden.

-¡Pero ya no te queda hermano!- Al envolvió los brazos alrededor de sí mismo – ¡Winri me la dio a mí!-

-No era de ella en primer lugar- Ed dijo con un poco de tartamudeo ¿Winri conservo su ropa, o solo esta chaqueta en particular? – Es demasiado llamativo, no puedes usarla más, la voy a guardar.-

Al suspiro derrotado y deslizo la chaqueta de sus hombros y se la dio a su hermano.

-¿Algún día me la regresaras?- Al pregunto esperanzado.

-Nunca- Ed sonrió mientras se marchaba a su habitación con la familiar chaqueta en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente, el capitulo dos! Lamento la demora... Mi computadora fue secuestrada cuando solo faltaba escribir el final T-T

FMA no me pertenese...

* * *

Al había estado intentando dormir durante un rato, pero solo había logrado enredarse en las sabanas y la gran camisa de piyama que su hermano le dio en un pobre intento de quedarse dormido, pero el sueño no iba a venir a él, así que como en esos viejos tiempos, se levantó y camino al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Al pregunto con voz cansada, mirando a Ed desde la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano, Ed le miro desde su lugar en la cama y le sonrió

-Los truenos nunca me dejan dormir bien, ¿y tú?- Ed apoyo su cabeza bajo su brazo de carne, extrañamente encontrándolo más cómodo que su almohada, su cabello se esparció por toda la almohada y la cama.

-Lo mismo- Al ser froto la parte posterior de la cabeza, no era verdad acerca de los truenos, toda esa adrenalina de lo ocurrido en la tarde lo mantenía despierto con una sensación de vigilia, como si esos hombres fueran a saltar por su ventana y terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente. Al igual que sabía que era mentira que su hermano no durmiera por una simple tormenta, Ed podía dormir en cualquier parte y casi bajo cualquier circunstancia, probablemente Ed sentía la misma adrenalina que Al, Edward siempre ha sido alguien que le gusta sentir la emoción del peligro, sus clásicas sonrisas cuando estaba frente a un enemigo o su forma de burlar a la inminente muerte hizo a Ed una de las pocas personas que les gusta mantenerse en aventuras que fácilmente podrían matarlo. Pero Ed ahora era algo así como un "adulto responsable" y en vez de quedarse a ayudar a las personas contra los soldados por el simple placer de golpear soldados en la cara, solo había tomado a Al y corrido a casa, cenar y finalmente estar acostado por una hora rodando en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, y hasta ahora no parecía que iba a venir pronto.

Así que toda la energía que no había sido gastada en una pelea ajena se estaba desquitando con el privándolo del sueño, su tan necesario e importante sueño.

Ed se sentó en la cama y palmeo el espacio libre del colchón a su lado indicando a su hermano menor para acercarse y sentarse con él, Al ser acerco y se sentó con un suspiro.

-Estoy cansado, pero no puedo dormir- Al se quejó con tono cansado, como lo haría un niño cuando no puede dormir y va a despertar a su madre a media noche.

Ed le miro pensativo, sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano dijo, acerco su mano hasta el cabello de Alphonse tomándolo en su puño.

-Tu cabello...- Ed dijo en una profunda reflexión, mirando con disgusto el largo cabello de su hermano.

-¿Que tiene?- Al pregunto alcanzando la mano de Edward con su propia y tratando de hacer que soltara su cabello.

Ed miro el cabello castaño claro en su puño, sumido en sus pensamientos profundos y extraños -No me gusta - declaro mientras con su otra mano alcanzaba el cajón de su mesita de noche -Lo voy a cortar-

Al le miro con horror -¡No puedes hacer eso! - tomo la muñeca de su hermano que sostenía su cabello y con su mano libre tiro de su largo cabello hasta librarse y se levantó retrocediendo varios pasos lejos de la cama -¿Porque tú lo puedes tener largo y yo no?-

-Porque es mi estilo, no dejare que lo copies- Ed dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y jugo con las tijeras en su mano.

-No te estoy copiando, solo lo deje crecer y me gusta.- Al contesto y paso su mano por su cabello inconscientemente, la verdad lo había dejado crecer, pero cuando lo tuvo tan largo que necesito recogerlo en una coleta no pudo evitar pensar en que su hermano también lo traía así y lo hizo sentir mejor, al igual que usar la ropa de Ed, era tener una parte de su hermano con el durante el tiempo que lo estuvo buscando, pero ahora que se habían reencontrado, no estaba tan dispuesto a despedirse de su coleta tan fácilmente.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia y paso su mano por su propio largo y rubio cabello, que solo paresia brillar por la luz nocturna de la ventana – No tiene que darte pena, Al. Yo sé que siempre he sido tu ídolo.- Dijo con modestia fingida – Pero a ti se te ve mejor corto, así que…- hizo un ademan con las tijeras.

- ¡No puedes decidir sobre mí, hermano! ¡No es como si fueras mi padre o algo así!- Al chillo indignado, una breve imagen de su padre paso por su mente en su cabeza, su padre había usado el cabello largo igual que Ed, así que si se tratara de su padre no le molestaría que trajera su cabello así.

Ed le miro molesto por el comentario, la simple mención de su padre la hacía hervir la sangre.

-Sería un buen padre, a diferencia de ese bastardo- declaro aunque ese no fuera el punto - Ahora siéntate y deja que te corte el cabello, pareces una niña- Edward realmente pensó que ese comentario convencería a su hermano pero Al solo se rio en voz alta.

-¿Una niña? ¿Lo dice el que estuvo usando una trenza?- Al dijo con sarcasmo, realmente no recordaba a Ed usando la trenza, pero había visto las fotos además de ligeros y borrosos recuerdos de su hermano de espaldas, con la corta trenza dorada sobre la chaqueta roja.

-Oye, mi trenza no me hacía ver como una chica-

Al le interrumpió - Lo dices porque nunca te viste a ti mismo por detrás- Ed le miro con un leve tic de enojo en su ceja.

-Como sea, ven aquí y deja que te corte esa maldita coleta- Ed extendió el brazo hacia Al para declarar su punto, el tic se hacía más fuerte cuando Al no se movió.

Al se cruzó de brazos y lo miro desafiante, como un adolecente rebelde que no iba a obedecer por la simple satisfacción de molestar a sus padres, o en este caso su hermano.

Ed estaba a punto de ir por él y cortarle la coleta de un solo corte cuando una idea cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios - Te propongo algo - dijo sintiéndose muy listo, del mismo cajón donde saco las tijeras saco una pequeña caja que Al reconoció como una baraja - Si yo gano, te corto el cabello- Ed sonrió con arrogancia.

Al entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar el truco, pero bien podía usar esto a su favor -Y si yo gano, me regresaras mi chaqueta- Al hizo una énfasis en "mi" para declarar su punto, Ed maldijo en su mente, Al era mucho más listo de lo que parecía, pero no había forma de que su hermano le ganara, este era su juego después de todo. -Bien- dijo bajándose de la cama y sentándose estilo indio en el suelo de madera duro, barajeando las cartas en sus manos, Al se sentó frente a él y miro con atención los movimientos de las manos de su hermano en las cartas, tratando de detectar algún indicio de trampa, tenía mucho que perder en este juego.

* * *

-¡Quiero la revancha!- Al grito furioso mientras tiraba sus cartas al suelo, por quinta vez.

Ed se rio a carcajadas de él, Al tenía la cara roja, ya sea de enojo o vergüenza.

-Al, ya no tienes nada que perder, ríndete- Ed dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír, ¡su pequeño juego estaba saliendo mejor de lo que creyó!

-¡Solo uno más, Ed! ¡No puedo perder tantas veces seguidas! - Al dijo juntando las cartas y dándoselas a su hermano para que las barajeara, el cansancio y el enojo hacia a Alphonse perder la cordura, si Al hubiera sospechado algo de trampa como al inicio lo hizo el habría barajeado las cartas el mismo, pero en su lugar las lanzo a las manos de Edward.

-Entonces…- Ed dijo tratando de sonar desinteresado pero no podía borrar su sonrisa - Si yo gano, te corto el cabello, me regresaras el resto de mi ropa (ya sé que no me queda pero sigue siendo mía), limpiaras tu solo un mes, cocinaras durante todo el año, dirás una grosería en cada oración durante una semana y tienes que alabar mi altura de ahora en adelante- Ed realmente no ganaba nada con esas apuestas, pero Al no tenía nada en este mundo, el solo había cruzado la puerta con la ropa que traía puesta y nada más.

-Eso no tiene sentido, hermano- Al le miro confundido -¿Cómo voy a alabar una supuesta "altura" que no tienes?-

Ed frunció el ceño -Muy chistoso, haz tu apuesta y ya, estoy cansado-

Al pensó poniendo una mano en su barbilla -Si yo gano... Me regresaras mi chaqueta, nunca volverás a decir nada sobre mi cabello, aprenderás a cocinar, nunca volverás a reaccionar violentamente cuando alguien te llame enano o cualquier variante de pequeño, te cortaras tu propio cabello y...me dejaras conseguir un trabajo-

Ed se sorprendió ante eso último pero no dijo nada, el ingenuo Alphonse no iba a ganar de todas formas, Ed repartió las cartas.

Y como todas las veces anteriores, Al lanzo sus cartas al suelo en la derrota.

Ed fingía inspeccionar el filo de las tijeras -Te lo dije, Al. No puedes ganarle a tu hermano mayor-

Ed sonrió arrogante esperando a su hermano para quejarse o llorar. Pero cuando solo hubo silencio aparto su mirada de las tijeras para ver a su hermano, Alphonse miraba en blanco con los ojos perdidos hacia ningún punto fijo en el suelo, Ed estaba por preguntar lo que estaba mal cuando los ojos perdidos de Alphonse volvieron a la normalidad y su mirada se pasó de la nada en las mangas largas de la piyama de Edward, alcanzó rápidamente la manga y la recorio hasta el codo de Ed, en consecuencia un puñado de cartas se deslizaron fuera de la manga de piyama cayendo al suelo.

-Hiciste trampa... otra vez- Al le miro, sus ojos brillando entre el enojo y la decepción.

Edward parpadeo recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial -¿Acabas de recordarlo? – Ed pregunto con entusiasmo, Al no había estado recordando mucho esos días pero este era un avance significativo, pero ¿Por qué recordar a Edward haciendo trama en sus juegos en lugar de recordarlo haciendo algo heroico? Tal vez todo el concepto de Al hacia Ed fue de un tramposo o solo era mala suerte. Pensó que Al se distraería del problema con la felicidad de recuerdos volviendo, pero Al solo frunció el ceño con los ojos peligrosamente húmedos, se levantó y salió de la habitación de Edward sin decir nada.

Ed se arrepintió de inmediato, un solo vistazo a la mirada adolorida de Al podía calmar la ira inhumana de Ed, podía estar frente a su mayor enemigo o el coronel Mustang con su cuchilla de automail para asesinarlo y Al podría calmarlo, así es como siempre ha sido, se levanta para seguir a Alphonse y disculparse, pero cuando estuvo saliendo por la puerta de su habitación algo grande, blanco y suave golpeo con fuerza su rostro, haciéndolo tambalear por la sorpresa unos pasos hacia atrás al interior de la habitación.

Al estaba afuera del cuarto, sosteniendo su almohada como si fuera un arma mortal, con postura de combate miro a su hermano con decisión -Es mi culpa por no recordar que eras un tramposo. Pero eso no evita que no tome venganza sobre ti- levanto la almohada para demostrar su punto y disposición a pelear con Edward -¡Todas las apuestas se cancelan!

Ed se froto la cara y sonrió -Solo si puedes vencerme - tomo su propia almohada de la cama y se acomodó imitando la postura de Alphonse. Durante unos segundos de silencio en que ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos con decisión y algo de diversión, finalmente, Alphonse se lanzó hacia adelante poniendo toda su fuerza en la almohada para un golpe en la cara de Edward, Ed lo vio venir y se agacho evitando el golpe por mucho, usando su propia almohada para golpea a Al en el estómago, acertando en el ataque se acomodó detrás de Al esperando el siguiente movimiento, una simple almohada no puede herir a Alphonse, pero un golpe es un golpe.

Después de un par de blandos golpes con las almohadas se detuvieron en seco, una batalla con bonitas y suaves almohadas no era algo muy varonil.

No era varonil en absoluto.

Ed y Al lanzaron sus almohadas lejos en ese instante, como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, las almohadas callejos lejos pero los hermanos no apartaron la vista uno del otro, esperando el otro a atacar, esta vez Ed se hartó de estar quieto y corrió hacia su hermano, Al lo intercepto a media habitación, Ed puso sus manos en los hombros de Al tratando de empujarlo, mientras Al tenía sus manos en el pecho de Ed empujando de igual manera, al igual que los sumos tratando de sacar al otro del dohyo, en una habitación pequeña como la de Edward no podían tener uno de sus habituales combates de entrenamiento, así que este sería uno de esos que tenían de niños "El que inmovilice al otro primero gana"

Alphonse ahora era considerablemente as bajo que Edward, así que usando su altura a su favor se agacho hasta el suelo, haciendo a Ed caer hacia adelante por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en Al que se había movido repentinamente, tropezando con Al en el suelo callo hasta que su barbilla golpeo la dura madera del suelo con un golpe doloroso, Al se levantó y se sentó sobre la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Yo gano! – Al declaro triunfante con los brazos extendidos en el aire mientras Ed se froto su barbilla con un gemido de dolor.

-Tú siempre ganas- Ed sonrió ante los buenos recuerdos, su sonrisa solo se hizo más amplia al pensar que esta vez no había luchado contra una armadura.

* * *

Ed salió de su habitación después de terminar de bañarse, aun le dolía la barbilla y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos a la falta de sueño la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, murmuro un buenos días para Al que estaba en la cocina mientras caminaba directo a la cafetera, Al le contesto alegremente y siguió con el desayuno.

Una vez que el desayuno fue servido y Ed había tomado dos tazas de café mientras hacía muecas de repulsión cuando su hermano se sirvió y tomo un largo trago de leche, Edward apoyo su cabeza en su mano y a su vez el codo en la mesa y miro a Al.

-Sabes, hoy tengo que volver con ese profesor del que te hable la otra vez, me tuvo esperando horas solo para que nunca llegara a nuestra primera reunión, así que pensé en que tal vez podrías venir conmigo y así nosotros podríamos ir algún lado si ese maldito viejo vuelve a dejarme plantado- Ed se detuvo cuando Al levanto la vista con rapidez de su plato a la cara de su hermano.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Al pregunto con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Si-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Vamos, Al! ¡No es como si fuera a dejarte aquí encerrado para siempre!- Ed dijo con leve molestia, se supone que era el hermano agradable, no el padre estricto, al menos no hoy.

Al murmuro algo para sí mismo pero asintió con la cabeza – Esta bien, iré contigo - dijo tratando de borrar su entusiasmo levantándose de la mesa mientras recogía su plato.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos, Ed alcanzo a su hermano en la puerta, la abrió y dejo a Al salir primero antes que el mismo y cerró la puerta con llave, no estaba del todo satisfecho en dejar a Al salir sin abrigo, pero tampoco iba a regresárselo tan fácilmente, al menos las mangas de la camisa negra que Al traía eran larga, a pesar de que aun fue ropa extraña en ese mundo pero Al no tenía más. La otra razón de salir hoy era para comprar algo de ropa para él.

Caminaron por un largo camino de casas y pequeños callejones, Ed había decidido evitar el camino que cruza el mercado, Al no tenía por qué ver el desastre que ahora era el antiguo y colorido mercado, era probable que no volviera a verse como antes nunca más, aun así Al miro maravillado a su alrededor, tomando un vistazo de todas las cosas que le parecían interesantes, Ed mantenía un paso lento para dejar a Al distraerse un poco antes de volver a alcanzarlo, excepto cuando Al encontró algún gato callejero por ahí, en ese caso Ed seria caminar más rápido para dejar en claro que no iba a considerar la idea de adoptar un gato.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de ciencias e investigaciones, Ed entro con Al detrás de él, la secretaria parecía apenada de ver a Ed después del tiempo que le hizo esperar la última vez que lo vio, no es como si fuera su culpa pero se sentía responsable, sus ojos brillaron en determinación.

-Señor Elric, el profesor le está esperando- dijo con voz dulce, su corazón se sentía mejor de saber que no lo tendría esperando en el sillón mientras lanzaba esas miradas acusadoras a ella como la última vez.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció, se volvió hacia Al. –Quédate aquí, no creo que tarde mucho - Al asintió con la cabeza y Ed se fue por la puerta que le indico la secretaria.

Edward llego hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina principal, tenía un gran escritorio de madera oscura, detrás de el había una silla de piel tan grande como lo fue el escritorio, las sillas frente al escritorio se veían aún más pequeños en comparación que su inmensidad, sobre una alfombra opaca, había un ventanal del tamaño de la pared que estaba cubierto por gruesas cortinas impidiendo el paso de la luz y haciendo a la oficina fría y oscura. Detrás del escritorio y la silla, toda la pared fue un estante lleno de libros antiguos y gordos, una leve capa de polvo estaba sobre los libros en las repisas más altas, como si fuera más una decoración a libros que estuvieran en uso, lo que llamo la atención de Edward fue el hombre junto a la ventana, sosteniendo una parte de la gruesa cortina para poder ver hacia el exterior, un delgado rayo de luz de deslizo por la oficina iluminando considerablemente su alrededor, este hombre fue alto, con una composición delgada que hacían sobresalir sus amplios hombros de una manera extraña. Este hombre es el profesor Lethood.

Lethood se volvió hacia Edward -Un placer volver a verlo, señor Elric – Dijo cortésmente e hizo un ademan con la mano hacia una de las sillas frente al escritorio, Edward regreso el saludo y se sentó en una de las sillas. –Lamento no haber podido acudir a nuestra cita anterior pero algunos asuntos urgentes surgieron, espero me disculpe- Lethood camino hasta su propia silla frente al escritorio y se sentó. – Veo que hoy trajiste a tu hermano contigo, Alphonse ¿cierto?- Lethood sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que un abuelo le daría a un nieto adolecente que no ha conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y trata de ganar su confianza.

Edward se sorprendió un momento, ¿Cómo este hombre sabia el nombre de Al? No recordaba haberlo mencionado el día que había conocido a este hombre, aunque existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera mencionado para sí mismo o sin darse cuenta, no debe de ser algo de que preocuparse –Si, pensé que me tendría esperando otra vez- dijo restándole importancia y se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla. – Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quería proponerme?-

Lethood entrelazó sus manos delante de el -Como ya te había dicho anteriormente, he estado trabajando en una investigación sobre un nuevo tipo de elemento químico, pero hasta ahora ha sido bastante difícil para mí y mis subordinados descifrar los componentes exactos de este nuevo elemento, me gustaría que trabajaras para mí en esta investigación, he oído de fuentes confiables que eres bastante bueno en este campo-

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que yo podría descifrar algo que usted no pudo lograr?- Edward pregunto cruzadose de brazos, la reputación del señor Lethood en la ciencia fue tanta que solo podía compararse con la fama que el mismo había tenido en Amestris como el Alquimista de acero.

Lethood nunca borro su sonrisa confiada – Debido a que usted proviene del mismo lugar que este elemento – su voz nunca perdió el tono confiado.

Edward abrió los ojos en sorpresa, este hombre no pudo haber estado refiriéndose a al supuesto "Shamballa" Nadie aparte de la sociedad Thule sabia acerca de eso, y a las pocas personas que le conto sobre ello nunca le creían.

-No se sorprenda señor Elric, ¿Por qué otra razón buscaría a un chiquillo como usted si no tuviera razones tan específicas? Solo necesito que lo investigue para mi y le enseñe a mis hombres a crearlas, por supuesto le pagare generosamente-

-No- Ed le interrumpió cruzandose de brazos más apretado sobre el pecho- No lo hare.-

El hombre se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación deteniéndose junto a la ventana donde había estado parado cuando Edward entro en la oficina -Lamentablemente eso no está en debate, señor Elric. ¿Acaso no comprende que si acepta trabajar para mí podre ayudarle a conseguir los papeles que su hermano tanto necesita? - El hombre sonrió un poco más amplio, el corazón de Ed se hizo un nudo con las siguientes palabras -No sabes que cosas podrían pasarle si no tiene los papeles necesarios, con este nuevo régimen y fuera de eso ninguna autoridad podría ayudarle si algo le pasara... - la sonrisa del hombre se volvió más amplia y empalagosa, Edward se levantó rápidamente de su silla, con los puños y la mandíbula apretada de la ira.

-Bastardo...- sus puños temblaban por la fuerza en mantenerlos apretados y no darle una paliza a este hombre por atreverse a hacer una amenaza como esa, pero si hacia algo estúpido o violento las cosas podrían terminar muy mal. -No dejare que le pase nada...-

-Somos civilizados, señor Elric, mientras usted haga lo que le pida nadie saldrá herido.- Edward le fulmino con una mirada como si con solo verlo pudiera partirlo en dos, la sonrisa del hombre nunca se inmuto - ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Edward solo le miro desde donde estaba parado, su cerebro eligiendo la opción contraria a su corazón.

Solo podía esperar no haberse equivocado cuando su respuesta salió involuntariamente de su boca.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hermano…-

-Lo sé, Al. Dame un minuto-

-Pero…-

-¡Lo voy a lograr!-

-…No es para ti-

-…Oh-

Edward Elric había luchado contra infinidad de enemigos, cada uno más fuerte más vil o más enfermo que el anterior, los había vencido a todos y a cada uno de ellos sin despeinar su perfecta trenza en lo más mínimo, pero había una rival aún más vil y venenosa que Edward jamás podría enfrentar, esa maldita y liquida cosa blanca que llenaba más de la mitad de un vaso de vidrio frente a él, su mirada mortal solo se volvió peor cuando su hermano menor levanto dicho vaso y bebió de la leche mirándolo con irritación.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que puedas beber esa cosa!-

-Solo es leche, hermano. Si la tomaras tal vez serias más alto...- Alphonse hablo carente de emoción, Edward no había madurado en absoluto.

-¡¿A quién estas llamando pequeño, tu minúsculo bebe?!- Ed se levantó de su silla golpeando las palmas de sus manos en la mesa.

- Tengo 13, definitivamente no soy un bebe…-

-¡Sigo siendo más alto que tú, pequeñín!- Edward se sentó de nuevo sintiéndose más que satisfecho de llamar a alguien pequeño, una dulce sensación en el pecho de superioridad ¿Así se sentía Mustang cuando le llamo enano? La sensación se hacía mejor si era dirigido a Alphonse, quien siempre había sido el alto de los dos cuando eran niños, pero ahora Edward iba a disfrutar la pequeñez adorable de su hermano menor mientras pudiera.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste 13?... ¿ No deberías tener 17?- Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, Alphonse no debería verse tan pequeño como ahora, aunque siempre hubiera sido el alto tenía los ojos más grandes y su cara siempre se vio aún más joven de lo que era, pero esta vez era demasiado. Alphonse miro el vaso de leche en sus manos.

- Si, debería. Pero cuando me trajiste de vuelta de la puerta mi cuerpo regreso justo como lo perdí, de diez años- Alphonse dijo en voz baja, no le importaba mucho el no haber tenido un cuerpo correspondiente a su verdadera edad, pero sin sus recuerdos era como tener realmente 13 años, pasos sus dedos por las gotas frías del vaso nervioso de la reacción de su hermano a esto, ¿y si a Ed no le agradaba que ahora fuera más joven? ¿Si Edward todo este tiempo espero por el Al que debería tener 17 y compartir todos los recuerdos de su viaje juntos?

Alphonse salió de sus pensamientos por una mano enguantada que se pone en su cabeza, alborotando su cabello.

-Está bien, Al. Con que estés en tu verdadero cuerpo es suficiente – Edward le sonrió con cariño, Al le miro sorprendido por el tacto cariñoso pero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente ¿Cómo podía pensar así? Edward nunca lo defraudaría, ni siquiera por algo tan tonto como esto, estaban juntos, ambos en un cuerpo vivo. No necesitaban más.

Edward estiro sus brazos sobre la cabeza con un gran bostezo, toda la "charla" Que había tenido con ese maldito profesor le había cansado mentalmente , sumándose a su desvelada de anoche tendría ojeras mañana si no se iba a dormir ahora. Se levantó de la silla y Alphonse siguió su ejemplo. Al no le había preguntado nada sobre su reunión con el profesor, Edward había salido de esa oficina con una mirada de muerte y Alphonse no quería probar su suerte haciendo a Ed contarle de lo que sea que hubieran hablado, Edward le diría después, ellos siempre se dicen todo.

Alphonse recogió los platos de la cena y los llevo a la cocina, agendándose mentalmente para lavarnos mañana antes del desayuno, salió de la cocina y escuchó el sonido de la ducha, probablemente Ed dándose un baño (Que ya necesitaba), subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de él, camino al armario y tomo la manija de la puerta, tiro de ella pero esta no se movió, intento de nuevo usando más fuerza esta vez, pero la puerta se resistió a moverse, debía de estar atorada con algo. Tomo la manija con ambas manos y tiro de ella con toda su fuerza, en el momento en que escucho el sonido de madera crujiendo era demasiado tarde, la manija se desprendió de la medara de la puerta del armario, trayendo un gran pedazo de madera junto con él y enviando a Alphonse de espaldas al suelo, cayendo con un golpe sordo y un gemido adolorido. Varias cajas que habían estado sobre el armario cayeron en el mismo tambaleo del armario, Alphonse estaba seguro de que el armario caería sobre él pero este simplemente se tambaleo peligrosamente hasta quedar en su posición inicial. Alphonse miro la manija en su mano y suspiro, ¡Edward iba a matarlo! Se levantó y se froto la cadera mientras observaba el desastre de cajas y libros desparramados por el suelo, Edward había subido esas cajas justo antes de darle esa habitación, y dijo que eran cosas "personales" por lo tanto, era un "No lo toques, Al"

Alphonse se agacho y comenzó a juntos los diversos libros de nuevo en las cajas, la mayoría parecían de cálculos complicados o física. Al pasar la meno debajo de un libro sintió algo filoso cortando uno de sus dedos, inmediatamente retrocedió su mano para ver una fina línea de sangre que se escurre por su dedo índice, metió el dedo en la boca para limpiar la sangre y con su otra mano levanto el libro con más cuidado para ver lo que le había cortado. Era un vidrio, salido de un cristal ahora roto de una fotografía, en ella estaba el rostro de un joven con el cabello rubio pálido y los ojos azules.

Alphonse conocía a ese joven, él había asistido a su funeral, y aunque nunca lo vio de cerca podía reconocerlo en esta fotografía a grises. Era el amigo que Edward tenía aquí, del cual todas las personas evitaron hablar mucho al respecto o Edward pondría su mano sobre el hombro de Al instintivamente por alguna razón, observo la foto detenidamente, este chico se parecía a el de una manera aterradora, si no fuera por las pequeñas diferencias del color de cabello y ojos serian la misma persona.

La misma persona.

Este chico era su yo de este mundo, el Alphonse de este mundo.

Edward había trotado al baño en cuento Alphonse se fue a la cocina, no solo necesitaba un baño, más bien la soledad y privacidad que este ofrecía, deslizó sus ropas por su cuerpo y las arrojo a una esquina haciendo un montón arrugado, deshizo su coleta del pelo y entro a la ducha abriendo la llave. Todo su cuerpo dio un escalofrío en el agua helada siendo arrojada repentinamente por su cuerpo tibio. Una vez más, la conservación con aquel profesor volvía a invadir su mente, este hombre es definitivamente peligroso, tendría que cuidar sus movimientos si quería salir vivo de esta situación. Una pequeña e inocente voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que ese hombre solo quería investigar la bomba por motivos científicos, pero su cerebro le gritaba que nadie podría estar tan desesperado en obtener esa información como para llegar a amenazar a alguien si no tuviera algún plan malévolo detrás de ello.

Edward golpeo el puño contra una de las paredes de la ducha, "¡Maldición! " Pensó "Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…"  
Por un momento creyó que su vida finalmente se asentaría, con Alphonse en su verdadero cuerpo y finalmente reunidos, viviendo juntos…era demasiado bello para ser verdad, y una vez más alguien estaba amenazando su felicidad, a su hermano…

Edward bajo la mirada al suelo, viendo el agua que caía sobre su cabeza escurrirse por el desagüe del baño. ¿Debía de contarle esto a Al? Lo más seguro era que Al no recordara el incidente con la bomba de uranio, y contarle esto sería darle una gran explicación y consolarlo de que no era ni remotamente su culpa de que ahora esa bomba que debían de haber detenido ahora estaba causando problemas en este mundo, Al aun no superaba el hecho de que la masacre en Central hubiera sido su culpa, probablemente jamás lo superaría, no necesitaba cargar su joven corazón con más remordimientos. Por el otro lado, Alphonse tenía derecho a saber, y si Al sabia las medidas de precaución serían más fáciles de aplicar, y si Al no sabía podría seguir siendo feliz en este mundo del cual desconocía sus peligros, pobre, indefenso e ingenuo Al…

Si, definitivamente le explicaría lo que estaba pasando, pero solo cuando el mismo tuviera clara la situación.

Edward había estado cambiándose después de su baño, agradeciéndose de que había metido su ropa de piyama al baño antes de ducharse, no le gustaba salir mojado al aire frio de la casa, donde su cabello escurría dejando gotas en el suelo con las que se resbalaría después. Cuando termino de abrochar su camisa escucho un golpe sordo proveniente de otra habitación, seguido por el ruido de cosas cayéndose. Inmediatamente salió del cuarto de baño (después de luchar con sus pantalones) y corrió al cuarto de donde lo escuchó. Cuando llego ahí vio a Alphonse, uno de sus dedos en la boca, libros y otros diversos objetos cubrían el suelo a su alrededor y un armario roto, la manilla que hacía falta hacia un horrible agujero en la madera. Alphonse volvió su mirada hacia su hermano y le miro con grandes ojos inocentes.

-¡La puerta estaba atorada, lo juro! Yo no quería romperlo, lo siento. ¡Lo reparare!- Alphonse comenzó a juntar las cosas nuevamente, estaba hablando demasiado rápido y agudo, Edward noto la delgada línea color rojo del corte en el dedo que su hermano había tenido en la boca, se aseguraría de poner una curita ahí después. Suspiro y se agacho para ayudarle a juntar las cosas en el suelo antes de que Al empezara a llorar por disculpas (Cosa que ya no hacía, pero una imagen de hermano bebe llorón nunca se borra de tu mente)

Una vez que las cajas estuvieran cerradas y devuelta a su lugar en lo alto del armario, Edward fue rápidamente al baño, abrió el botiquín detrás del espejo y tomo la curita que necesitaba, Al le dijo que estaba exagerando cuando Ed le curo el dedo cortado. Después se acercó a la puerta rota del armario y la examino, sería más que complicado arreglarlo probablemente necesite hacer una puerta nueva por completo. Alphonse era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Edward se volvió hacia su hermano y le indico que se callara cuando Al había comenzado a pedir disculpas de nuevo. Las cosas en las cajas eran las cosas de Alfons Heiderich, le había costado bastante a Edward guardarlas en primer lugar, hacerlo de nuevo no hacía más fácil aceptar que ya no estuviera aquí.

-No te preocupes, Al. Lo arreglaremos mañana- Edward le dio una sonrisa cansada y le alboroto el cabello a Al, interrumpiendo sus disculpas de nuevo. – Ahora ve a dormir, ya es tarde- Alphonse asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente al armario, caminando con precaución y abriendo la puerta con lentitud, apenas rozar sus dedos con el agujero para evitar más accidentes, Edward se rio de él, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación.

Si Edward pudiera dormir lo que quisiera, lo haría durante años. Pero esta mañana cierto hermano menor le estaba empujando la espalda repetidamente diciendo quien sabe que sobre lo tarde que era, quejándose de lo mucho que dormía entre otras cosas que el cerebro Ed no se molestó en analizar, Edward rodo sobre su lado y jalo a su hermano a la cama, Al dio un grito de sorpresa al ser arrastrado a la cama, solo su espalda estaba contra el colchón mientras sus piernas salían por el borde de la cama, comenzó a quejarse y a gruñir mientras trataba de escapar del brazo automail de su hermano.

-¡Tienes que levantarte, hermano! – Al grito mientras pataleaba y empujaba a Ed, quien hizo un sonido "hmmgh" pero no se movió ni dio a entender de que lo haría. Al se detuvo de su lucha y suspiro.

-Esto no es divertido, hermano- Alphonse hizo un puchero, pero se quedó quieto y espero hasta que la respiración de Edward volvió a normalizarse indicando que se había dormido de nuevo, tomo el brazo automail que le aprisionaba en la cama con ambas manos y jalo del brazo de su hermano hasta rodarlo sobre sí mismo y tirarlo de la cama, el puño de Edward había tomado de la ropa de Al en un intento de evitar la caída, pero solo jalo a ambos al suelo cayendo con un golpe sordo y una maldición.

Al golpeo en la cara a su hermano y salió del cuarto murmurando enojado cosas sobre Edward, quien solo se rio y sonrió para sí mismo, realmente las cosas eran demasiado hermosas para ser verdad…

Ed considero quedarse dormido justo donde estaba en el suelo, pero el olor a pan tostado y café recién hecho lleno sus pulmones dándole una energía que no sabía que tenía para ponerse de pie, cambiarse a su ropa normal, peinarse su acostumbrada coleta y bajar de dos en dos por los escalones hasta llegar a la cocina, donde un muy mal humor Alphonse estaba sentado en la mesa y comer su desayuno, el plato de Ed estaba servido en su lugar habitual frente a Al.

Ed se sentó y agradeció por la comida a Al, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Alphonse había empezado a usar ropa alemana hoy (que habían comprado el día anterior después de su "conversación" con el profesor) pero Al actuó como si fuera su ropa de siempre y le dio poca o ninguna importancia, aunque tenía los tirantes que sujetaban el pantalón sobre sus hombros al revés (Edward había tenido el mismo problema cuando empezó a usarlos)

Cuando el desayuno término, Edward se levantó, camino a la puerta y se puso su abrigo.

-¿A dónde vas?- Alphonse pregunto desde el comedor, los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Se me olvido contártelo ayer? ¡Conseguí un empleo!- Edward sonrió ampliamente, Al lo miro con seriedad fría unos momentos pero después sonrió también.

-¡Suerte en el trabajo!-

Edward se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero no llegando a la ira. El Profesor Lethood le había metido a un laboratorio parecido a una bodega a lo profundo del edificio de ciencias, sin ventanas, solo dos puertas, una para la salida y la otra que podría ser un baño, el lugar estaba lleno de mesas y distintos instrumentos científicos impecables y en perfecta pulcredad organizados por tamaño y tipo en armarios de cristal junto a los libreros altos y grandes que cubrían por completo una de las paredes laterales del lugar, había una ducha de en una esquina igual de limpia que el resto de las cosas. Todo era nuevo y escogido a la perfección para esta tarea. Lo que más llamaba su atención era la perfectamente acomodada bomba de uranio en el centro de todo el lugar, sujetada con metal duro a un pilar que llegaba a la cintura, para evitar su movimiento o su robo.

Pero esto no tenía enojado a Edward, si hubiera estado en otra situación este lugar le habría encantado. Lo que le enojaba era que todo este trato aparentemente amable que el profesor Lethood le estaba dando solo era para encubrir la idea de que él estaba aquí por la fuerza y bajo amenaza, la falta de ventanas y la seguridad de la puerta lo decían claramente.

-¿Esta todo a su agrado, señor Elric?- Lethood pregunto, con su babosa y empalagosa sonrisa. Edward le miro con dureza y no contesto.

Lethood ignoro la falta de respuesta – Quiero los avances de la información al final del día- explico en un tono demandante – Además, quiero el aparato desmantelado para el final de la semana- Edward se percató que Lethood se había referido como "aparato" en lugar de "bomba" Era posible que este profesor no tuviera idea que se trataba de una bomba y solo estaba desesperado por saber lo que era para poder presumir en su comunidad científica o algo por el estilo, si las cosas eran así a Edward no le importaba tanto trabajar en ello, sobre todo porque el sueldo era más que bueno.

Edward asintió con la cabeza con firmeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Su boca se mantuvo en una fina línea apretada, Lethood palmeo su cabeza como si fuera un especie de perro y se marchó. Ed se froto la cabeza con enojo despeinando su coleta.

Finalmente y a regañadientes, se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero cerca de la puerta, tomando la bata blanca de laboratorio en su lugar. Tenía trabajo que hacer…

Alphonse termino de lavar los platos y se sentó con un suspiro en el sillón de la sala, recuperar su libro del suelo que sorprendentemente había permanecido en el lugar donde lo dejo hace dos días, pero Al no estaba leyendo, su mente estaba ocupada en los eventos recientes ¿Edward olvidando decirle que había conseguido un empleo, cuando había estado quejándose al respecto desde hace una semana? Eso no sanaba como Ed, quien presumía de sus logros una vez que lo consiguió. ¿Por qué Ed ocultarle algo como eso? ¿Acaso estaría enfermo y realmente olvido contarle? Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza muy duro cuando lo tiro al suelo esta mañana….

Alphonse negó con la cabeza, se estaba preocupando demasiado al respecto, su hermano y él se cuentan todo y debe de haber una razón perfectamente lógica a porque no se lo conto. Edward le diría en que estaba trabajando después, y aunque no lo fuera a decir por sí mismo, Alphonse sabia como sacarle las respuestas a su hermano, solo tenía que ser paciente.

Hay muchos momentos cariñosos entre hermanos en este capítulo, más de los que tenía planeado, véanlo como una compensación a la falta de momentos que habrá así en capítulos futuros! Los comentarios son muy agradecidos!


End file.
